the_star_seafandomcom-20200213-history
Eos (Hollow-World)
Eos was a gigantic hollow-world and the capital "planet" of the Eos Empire. With a surface area greater than 120 million average main-sequence planets, it was one of the largest Eos megastructures still in existance by the First Era. History Eos was constructed during the Dawn Era, the Golden Age of the Eos Galactic Empire. It has a heavily terraformed temperate climate full of pine-tree forests, jungles, tundra, oceans, plains and deserts, and an artificially generated standard gravitational pull. It should be noted that the "planet" has no night to speak of, the entire inner surface is bathed in the constant light of high noon. There is also no rotational period, and no months, weeks, or years; just one eternal day. Time must be measured through artificial means. The hollow-world's primary purpose was not only for habitation, but also to serve as a portal to the planet Jadini, then-capital of the Eos Empire. Harnessing 100% of Eos' solar power output, the resulting radiation would allow a wormhole between the two points to be opened, thus allowing for easy transportation and trade between the two ecumenopolises. During the machine wars, after Jadini was bombared with atomics and nearly destroyed, Eos became the capital of the Empire, and remains so into modern times. The wormhole-portal activates from two seperate control rooms that are perpendicular to the north of south poles of the Eos star. When both activated, two beams of radiation will be leeched from the star and directed into orbiting satellites which will open a portal to Jadini. The location of the wormhole is set, so it can not be used to transport an object anywhere except the Jadini star system. The Capital City of the Eos Empire is called Annoda , and includes the enormous Library-tower jutting out from the inner-surface. The Library is the central governmental structure and also the site of the Council of Truth Chambers. The Library also contains a catalouge of Eos history and technology, and as such, is one of the most sacred and important artifacts within the hollow-world and the Empire. The Council, however, regulates it's use, believing that they should only call upon such assistance when it is needed and preferring to innovate themselves, rather than completely base all of their discoveries off of the Library's vast wealth of knowledge. In the Dawn Era, the entire inner surface was all part of one enormous city. However, in modern times a good portion of that city has been swallowed up by the world's artificial ecosystem, returning to wilderness once more. The Eos of the First Era have only colonized a fraction of the inner surface, about 0.01%. It is estimated by modern scholars that the construction of Eos took almost 2,000 years. Uncountable numbers of automatons, worker-robots, and slave labor forces worked on it during it's two millenia construction time, all of it being under the direction of the Mind superintelligence. Artificial gravity generators were placed within the outer shell for habitation, as well as backup forcefield generators which would actiavte should the outer shell ever be breached, preventing the atmosphere from slipping away into the vacuum of space. The outer shell also has a functional self-defense grid. There are no other planetary or celestial bodies in the Eos star system; not a single planet, moon, comet, or asteroid. The construction of Eos used up 100% of the resources and material from the entire solar system, and maybe even more. Such a project could not be attempted realistically by First Era Eos. Inhabitants As of the First Era, the inhabitants of Eos are all of the Eos race. It has a very large population of some forty to fifty billions, extremely large considering average Eos birthrates. In the Dawn Era, the population is estimated to have been somewhere around a trillion Eos. Much of the wilderness still has ruins of ancient buildings, towers, and temples, which have not yet eroded away into the dust. Significance It is the current capital of the Eos Empire. It is also a travel and trade route to Jadini, though this factor of it's importance has been somewhat downplayed in the First Era. It also has many ruins, most left over from the Dawn Era. Explorers sometimes set out on expeditions to as-yet undiscovered ruins, hoping to find some secret Dawn Era technology within. Most structures, however, have been overgrown and forgotten.